


More Man Than Myth

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Armitage Hux Smokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force-null Kylo, Hux is good at gambling, Hux is so needy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prison, Top Kylo Ren, the prison fic nobody wanted, two space dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Commander Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux wake up in a prison during the construction of Star Killer base. They make friends with a variety of species through Hux's excellent gambling skills. Their captors torture them for information, and when they eventually escape, the feelings they shared during their short stay in captivity are realized.





	1. Chapter 1

The pungent smell of mold and the clang of a durasteel door was enough to wake up Hux. He opened his eyes slowly and let out a groan. Then he arched his back as he put a hand up to his right eye. It felt swollen and he brushed the tips of his fingers over it. He inhaled one deep breath, then coughed and wiped his hand under his nose. Finally he propped himself up on his elbows so he could have a look around.

He was in a jail cell. There were four walls with a narrow, barred door and no lights. Two feet away against the other wall was a second bed, Kylo Ren’s unconscious body on top of the blankets. Hux sat fully up and let out another groan as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and took stock of the fact that he was stripped of his jacket and he wore no identifying marks that aligned him with the First Order. He rolled back his shoulders and walked over to one of the metal lockers near the door. The only light in the cell came from the hallway outside the barred door.

He opened the locker and found several items; folded clothes, a few pairs of socks, some toothpaste and a single ration bar. He pulled off his black tank top and exchanged it for a grey thermal shirt with sleeves that were too long. He rolled up the cuffs, folding them over once and noted the metal bracelet on his left wrist. He observed it and memorized the ID number engraved on it. Then Hux stood by the door and leaned on the wall as he glanced out at their surroundings. The hallway was a simple catwalk, and he could see the cavernous hole between the catwalk and the rows of cells across the way. He could hear the noise of people echo throughout the cell block. A guard walked by dressed in black armor and a matching helmet that covered his face. Hux watched the guard pass, light blue eyes searching for any sort of insignia on his uniform.

Just then Kylo woke up with a grunt. Hux turned his head to look at his comrade, his co-commander, the fearless leader of the Knights of Ren… the man he detested. Kylo jerked and sat up immediately. He pushed himself off the bed and stumbled away, brown eyes darting around the small, dark cell. Hux watched him fall back in to the corner where Kylo put two palms flat on the wall behind him as he searched for something.

“I don’t know where we are,” Hux said contemptuously.

Kylo responded with a gasp, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His heart pounded in his chest as he took deep breaths. Then he sank down in to the corner and let out a wail of despair. He curled up, knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were wide as they darted around the cell, then out past the barred cell door.

“Ren?” Hux walked over to Kylo, seeing his state of distress. “Are you hurt?” Hux reached out to touch Kylo’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Kylo shrieked and stretched out his arm. He moved his hand in a sweeping motion, palm open flat in Hux’s direction. Hux jumped back as he braced for the blow. He flinched and put his arms up across his face, but the blow didn’t come. He looked up to see Kylo squinting hard, his face strained, hand still outstretched towards Hux, but nothing happened.

Hux let his arms fall as he watched Kylo struggle with the lack of Force. Kylo let out a sob, wrapped his arms around his legs and began to shake. He looked like a child quivering in the corner, and Hux was taken completely by surprised. Kylo Ren without use of the Force? Now that was new.

* * *

Hours later the prison outside their cell was quiet. They hadn’t been given a meal and they hadn’t been let out of their cell. Kylo lay on his side in bed, his back to Hux as he stared at the ID number on the Force-nulling wristband on his wrist. He’d finally stopped trembling, but refused to roll over to face his co-commander in such a weakened state. Meanwhile, Hux lay on his back with his fingers laced together on his stomach as he thought about their situation.

Before he woke up here, they’d been on their way to a market to meet with a supplier. Whatever had transpired, they’d been drugged and whatever drug was used had erased several hours of his memory. Hux wasn’t sure where they were or how they’d gotten here. All Hux knew was that one of the strongest Force users in the entire Galaxy was powerless, and the First Order was missing its General.

“Does it always feel like this?” Kylo’s quiet, impossibly deep voice drew Hux’s attention away from his inner thoughts. Hux turned his head to look over at Kylo who lay still on the bed. He’d been stripped of everything except a long-sleeve undershirt, pants and boots. His belt with the trusted saber he’d built himself was also missing.

“What?”

“Being human. Normal. Does it always hurt so much?”

Hux looked back up at the ceiling. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure they had a ceiling because it was so dark he couldn’t see it. “Yes. But you learn to live with it.”

Kylo let out a low, quiet wail and Hux pursed his lips. In that moment he knew this was going to be a true test of his strength, both emotionally and physically. His sigh sounded exasperated as he rolled over, his back to Kylo. He had no time to comfort Kylo in this identity crisis because he had to come up with an escape plan.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Hux split the single ration bar from the locker with Kylo. Neither of them had eaten for hours, and even though he wasn’t sure how long they would be held captive, he knew they had to eat. After they finished their breakfast, the door to their cell automatically opened and they were let out for recreation.

Hux emerged from the cell first. He stepped out slowly onto the catwalk and took a good, long look around. The prison expanded as far as the eye could see. They were on the third level, each one with their own rec area with picnic tables for gambling, and a hologram projected high above the prisoners that flashed news stories in an alien language.

Hux glanced back at Kylo who looked like he’d just had his heart broken. He stood anxiously in the middle of the room, a hand rubbing his forearm slowly and his eyes were downcast. Hux stepped back in to the room and walked over to Kylo.

“You have to pull yourself together,” he said sternly. His words were definitive, like they were the final say in the matter. “We have to go out there to get information. I’m going to gamble but I might lose at first. I need you out there with me as a show of _solidarity_ , understood?”

Kylo nodded stiffly. Hux nodded back once, slapped Kylo on the shoulder to toughen him up, and then walked back out of the cell. This time Kylo followed him and they walked towards the open rec room. Hux found an empty seat across from a handsome blue Chiss who shuffled a deck of cards. Kylo stood behind Hux, his arms crossed and he set an angry expression on his face.

“Mind if I play?” Hux asked.

The Chiss smirked and nodded. “I’m E’ban,” he held out a hand. Hux half stood up, readjusted his pants like he was making himself comfortable, and then sat back down. Of course he went for the strapping, young Chiss. _How could he not_? Even in this setting, Hux couldn’t help himself. He would indulge his personal preferences, and thoroughly enjoy swindling hundreds of credits off a gorgeous man. It didn’t matter that he was a criminal because, Hux reminded himself, they all thought he was a criminal too.

“Mitt,” he exchanged a sturdy handshake with E’ban. Then he licked his lips and leaned on the table. It was clear to Kylo that Hux was familiar with sabaac, a gamblers card game.

“What’ve you got to gamble with?”

“Nothing right now, but if you give me a loan, I’ll pay you back with interest. 20%.”

E’ban chuckled and it was like the sound of a pot of water that had come to a boil. He continued to shuffle the deck. “That’s like an insult. You’re lucky you’re new, so I’ll let you off with 40.”

“25,” Hux shot back right away. E’ban looked up from the deck.

“30.”

“Deal.”

“And your friend? Is he playing?”

“He’s just watching.”

The cards were dealt and Hux picked up his hand, not bothering to organize the cards since their faces constantly changed. E’ban put down some credits, and Hux matched him. Hux’s gambling skills were rusty, so he dug himself into a small hole of debt.

Kylo shifted behind Hux as he watched the blue prisoner rearrange his hand. He watched Hux too, who seemed to barely even look at his cards. This encounter was strange for Hux; it was strange to hear Kylo behind him and to know that he was there, but not to _feel_ him. Hux hadn’t realized that Force-sensitive Kylo put him on edge just by being present, and how easy it was to ignore Force-null Kylo. Slowly the game started to turn around.

The game ended when Hux was 2500 credits up. He traded some of them with E’ban for a tin with three cigarettes and a lighter. Hux tapped the end of the filter to pack the cigarette, put it to his lips as he lit it, and then he inhaled.

“Ben, come have a seat,” he said over his shoulder before he exhaled. Kylo twitched at hearing that name. He stared at the back of Hux’s head trying to figure out _how he knew_. He never spoke about his past. The only people who knew were Leader Snoke, or were too afraid to go blabbing. He tried to pry in to Hux’s mind as he stared at the back of his head, red hair slightly disheveled from lack of personal grooming products. Kylo heard nothing, so he sighed and willingly walked over to the empty seat next to Hux. Hux ashed his cigarette in an ashtray provided on the table.

“So tell me, E’ban, what’s the name of this prison?”

“Nobody told you where you are?” Hux inhaled as an answer. It was better to act cold and distant, rather than to prove his ignorance. “We’re on Oovoo IV, mate.”

“The prison moon?” Hux asked. “Shit,” he whispered.

“There ain’t no getting out of here.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Not sure. The guards are mum on prison sentences, and the warden isn’t keen on letting us out even when we’ve served our time. Gotta get one of those fancy Republic lawyers to come and argue your case.”

“That’s not legal.”

“Nope, but they don’t care about us out here.”

“Right. So tell me, who runs this block?” Hux wasn’t sure if there were gangs that ran the block, or one main leader, but he wanted to figure out as much as he could. Plus he wouldn't have to come up with an excuse to keep looking at the mesmerizing shape of E'ban's lower lip.

E’ban tossed his head to the right, glancing over. “Brim, that Zeltron over there and his cronies.”

Brim was of an unimpressive height and build, but his face was mangled. His grizzly beard was grey and unkempt, and his face looked like it was a ball of crinkled up paper. He had two ogres sitting next to him, big hulking beasts that stood at his side as his guards. Hux nodded.

All the while Kylo watched Hux in bewilderment. He wondered if this was similar to Arkanis Military Academy where he knew Hux had been raised, what with the gambling games and smoking. Kylo watched Hux rest one hand on his knee and lean on the table with his elbow. He watched how Hux tapped the cigarette to ash it and exhaled smoke through his nose. The straight-laced General seemed to fit right in with the underlings of the Galaxy, which was not something Kylo had ever expected.

By the time they got back to their cell, Kylo still hadn’t said a word. Hux put the box of cigarettes on top of the shelf above the head of his bed. Then he turned to Kylo.

“Did you hear all that?” he whispered across the cell. Kylo nodded. “You’re a traveled man, Ren. And a pilot.” He added. “You know the distances between star systems better than I. Maybe you can process it all to get us out of here.”

“We’re ten thousand visvia from the nearest First Order outpost.”

“Shit,” Hux sighed and paced back and forth twice in the small cell, his hands on his hips. Then he sat back down on his bed and looked up at Kylo. Kylo was sitting on his bed and he shook his head, hair falling unkempt around his face. He brushed his fingers through the thick black locks away from his face. He pushed it back, positioning the strands off to the side and he let his fingers comb through it. Hux stared.

He’d never seen Kylo touch his hair, _ever_. It was a distinctly human gesture and seemed out of place coming from a man like him. Then Kylo spread his legs and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He let his head droop, turned off slightly to the side. Finally Hux looked away, opting to look out the cell door that remained open.

“They have no clue who we are,” Hux said.

Kylo looked up, an eyebrow raised. _Since when did he have a mole above his left eye?_ Hux could see the lines on his forehead and he inhaled sharply, then he sighed. “If they knew, we’d have better accommodations. But this can work towards our advantage. Out here with all the other prisoners, we can easily come up with an escape plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Hux had some credits, they went to the canteen and sat down for a proper meal. The duraplast trays were filled with four different colors of mush, and Hux and Kylo took a seat at the end of one of the long tables. They ate in silence, facing each other, each deep in thought.

Hux knew everything they did said something to the people around them. He knew people were talking about them, gossiping. There were probably spies for the prison on the inside, waiting for information about the two new inmates to drift over to them. So Hux and Kylo stayed tight lipped.

They’d arrived together, and everyone would infer that Hux was the brain and Kylo was the brawn. Although in reality, each was equal parts of both now that Kylo was Force-null. Hux knew people would watch them as they ate; maybe even try to read their lips while they thought the conversation was private. So Hux and Kylo ate in silence, and Hux took note that Kylo didn’t like the grey on his tray.

He debated trading Kylo for it, but felt the eyes on them. If he started trading with Kylo, people might try to do the same thing. That would bring a rift to him and Kylo’s relationship, or atleast the relationship he wanted to portray in here. It would be easier to hatch an escape plan if they could pretend to like each other, no matter how much disdain he actually felt for Kylo. So he didn’t ask Kylo for his grey.

As for Kylo, he was resoundingly mute. Hux realized this might be normal Kylo – strong and silent. But in reality Kylo was pissed, and also scared. He’d never felt so much pain; each bite was a struggle, each step felt like he was dragging a hundred pound brick behind him. So he followed Hux’s lead, Hux who seemed to easily acclimate to the prison lifestyle. He followed Hux back to their cell after lunch like an obedient dog on a leash.

* * *

The guards came in and took Kylo. He fought them as best he could and when Hux tried to join in the melee, Hux was beat down with the end of stun baton. A single touch and Hux collapsed on the floor. Force-null Kylo was no match to the four guards who came in to drag him away. They locked Hux in the cell so all he could do was wait, and he began to worry.

Two Nikto’s walked by and offered to trade some grade-A prison alcohol for a hefty amount of credits. Hux agreed; he knew he’d need a drink if, or when, Kylo got back. He put the bottle under his bed, and while it wasn’t exactly a hiding spot for the contraband, for now it was out of sight. Then he laid on his back on the floor and did as many sit ups as he could.

After that Hux leaned on the cell door, arms crossed. He looked in the direction Kylo had been dragged, and waited. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there silently hoping that Kylo would come back. His entire escape plan, whatever it would be, relied on having Kylo with him. He needed Kylo’s help.

Suddenly the flat side of a baton hit the cell bars from the opposite direction. Hux jumped back, and it was the guard with the stun baton. Hux stepped back as the doors opened. The guard stepped in, waving the baton in Hux’s direction so he backed up all the way into the far corner. The guards made a distinct clicking noise that Hux couldn’t understand as they spoke to each other. Two guards, each with a hand under Kylo’s arm, dragged his limp body into the cell. They dropped him haphazardly on the duracreet floor before they turned around and left. The last guard out locked the cell door, but he left Hux unharmed.

Hux looked down at Kylo’s unmoving form and walked over before he knelt next to his head. “Ren?”

Kylo let out a pained moan to let Hux know he was still alive. Hux sighed with relief and reached down a hand, then he stopped. He bit his lip, thought better of it, and curled his fingers into a fist as he pulled it away. “Well, atleast you’re alive.”

Outside the cell Hux heard a raucous; someone must have been giving the guards a hard time. But in this cell, Hux suddenly felt safe. Kylo Ren was back, though badly injured and he had a hunch that nobody would interrupt them for a while. Hux went back to his bed and sat down as he stared at Kylo’s broken form in the middle of the room.

He waited the length of a cigarette before he got up from the bed. Hux knelt down next to Kylo whose hair had obscured his face. He put a hand on the back of Kylo’s shoulder blade. “Kylo,” he said, using his first name.

Kylo didn’t answer this time. Hux pressed two fingers against Kylo’s jugular to feel for a pulse. With only a second of hesitation, Hux picked up Kylo under his arms and hoisted him on to the bed. He got Kylo’s torso up, then lifted his legs onto it. In an incredibly affectionate gesture, Hux reached up to brush Kylo’s hair away from his face. He realized Kylo’s hair was wet from the blood on his face, not from water. Both of his eyes were puffy, and one of them was split underneath. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if Kylo had a ruptured eye socket.

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux breathed as he gently stroked back his hair. Hux lifted Kylo’s head an inch or two to position the pillow under it. Then he set his head back down slowly and he frowned at his comrade. When he took Kylo’s boots off to get him more comfortable, Kylo muttered a few words.

“What was that?” Hux asked. He leaned down towards Kylo to listen. But Kylo didn’t say it again; maybe he’d passed out. Whatever he’d said, Hux let it pass and covered Kylo in the thin-spun bantha blanket from his own bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out the bottle of booze. He took a large swig, then coughed.

“Disgusting,” he said to himself. Then he capped it, put the bottle back and curled up under the one thin blanket left on his bed. He shivered through their self-imposed, shared sleep cycle.

* * *

Hux woke with a start. When he realized he hadn’t been dreaming about being imprisoned, he pushed himself up in to a sitting position. He looked over at Kylo and could see one of his hands on top of the blanket. Hux found for the second time in as many cycles that he was grateful Kylo wasn’t dead.

Then he yawned, glad he’d gotten in a small nap. He washed up in the small sink, splashing his face with water as the cell door opened autonomously. He put on a new long sleeve shirt and a change of socks before he laced up his boots. Then he turned to Kylo. He put a gentle hand on Kylo’s; Kylo didn’t wake up. “I’m going to go get something to patch you up,” Hux whispered. Then he went out to the rec area to win more credits with the hope that he could get enough to trade for some pain killers.

He found E’ban already in a game of sabaac so he wandered around the tables. He walked past a rousing game of Corellian Spike, though dice games weren’t his forte. He joined a table with the two Nikto’s who’d traded him the bottle of booze. Daadu and Tista claimed to be twins, though one was green and one was the color of rust. Hux didn’t question them about it. Their obsidian black eyes stared unblinkingly at Hux, and their blank expression made most people keep their distance. But Hux wasn’t afraid of them, since they were prisoners just like the lot of them. Daadu dealt the cards to play Dantooine double-hand. Hux lit a cigarette, let it hang from his lip as he arranged his cards and assessed his strategy over the tendrils of smoke.

“Your friend, he’s in a bad condition,” Daadu spoke up as he put down some cards.

“Yup,” Hux said. He should have known better, that word would get around that Kylo had been dragged off and tortured. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

“He wake up yet?”

“Nope.” Hux tightened his lips over the cigarette, inhaled, and then removed it from his mouth. He ashed it. “You know what they did to him?”

“Torture,” Tista said.

“I can see that.”

“They use droids, mind probes-“

“You know as well as I that they didn’t use a mind probe.” He put down a high card; Daadu and Tista groaned. “They didn’t want information, they wanted to beat him up.”

“Guards are cruel.”

“They want to see what he’s made of.”

“I need drugs,” Hux cut them off. They exchanged a look. “He needs pain killers.”

“No painkillers for the amount of credits you have.”

“How many would I need, then?”

“None.”

Hux smirked and decided to let the topic go for now. The word would get out that he was looking for drugs on the underground market. Someone would trade with him, eventually. Daadu continued. “Your friend is weak.”

“He’s a bit _special_ ,” Hux took the opportunity to get in a little jab at Kylo, even if it was only for his own satisfaction. He picked up a card and put the cigarette up to his lips again and he let it hang there. “But he survived.”

“Barely.”

Hux raised an eyebrow and nodded, but didn’t look up. “Barely is enough. Your turn.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Hux got back to the cell after winning a few thousand more credits, Kylo’s hand that was on top of the blanket flexed absently open and closed. The backs of his knuckles were cut from being scraped against the floor when they tortured him. His eyes were still closed and his chest rose and fell steadily. Hux filled a cup of water from the sink, and Kylo jerked as he felt Hux’s hand slide under the back of his neck. He hadn’t heard the water running over the steady hum of noise in the prison. Hux lifted Kylo’s head gently, and put the cup to his lips. “Drink, you’re dehydrated.”

Kylo groaned but tilted his head down as Hux helped him drink. When he was finished, Hux put his head back down on the pillow. Kylo shifted his legs under the blankets, partially kicked one off because he was getting warm under so many layers. Hux put the cup on the edge of the sink. “You’re not used to being tortured.”

“And you are?” Kylo’s voice was raspy, hoarse from screaming. Hux turned to look back at him, a bit incensed. He tried to calm himself.

“I’m used to being human. I’m used to _feeling_ all the time.”

Kylo turned his head over towards Hux. He watched Hux’s outline, temporarily blind in one eye. He opened his mouth, paused, and then spoke. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course.” Hux said it in a matter of fact way. _As if I had any other choice,_ he thought bitterly. “You’re my,” he paused. He avoided saying co-commander, comrade or any other title that would give eaves-droppers near the door a hint as to their real identity. “You’re Ben, my friend.”

“Don’t use that name,” Kylo whispered.

Hux tilted his head to the side. “Why? I thought it was fitting since it rhymes with, well…” he didn’t finish the sentence. Kylo turned his head away from Hux and let out a groan. Hux sighed at hearing Kylo’s distress and turned away.

“Hey,” a quiet voice hissed from outside their cell. Hux looked up; Kylo turned his head to look at the door but stayed settled on the pillow. Hux took two measured steps towards the door, peeking out silently.

Brim, the red Zeltron who owned this block stood outside the cell. He leaned on the wall just next to the bars. Hux looked at his grizzly and scarred face, which was even uglier up close. “I heard you were looking for something.” Brim glanced down at his palm. Hux followed his gaze and saw a small, capped needle with a thick, yellow liquid in it. Hux looked up at the man again, eyes narrowed.

“Take it. It’ll help him.”

“What is it?” Hux muttered.

“It’ll help. Trust me.”

Hux snorted at the words. “What do you want for it?”

Brim smirked, “Think of it as a down payment.”

“No thanks.”

“Hux,” came Kylo’s weak voice. Hux’s head snapped in Kylo’s direction, angry that Kylo might have just blown their cover.

Brim turned to Hux and grabbed his arm. He leaned in and whispered, “I know who you are,” he put the needle in Hux’s hand. “Now take it, and heal him.”

Hux stared at him as the man smiled mischievously. The smile gave Hux the creeps, but he didn’t give back the medicine. Brim turned and walked back down to the rec room, and Hux retreated into the cell.

Immediately he held up the syringe to the light coming in from the hallway. He uncapped the needle, pressed up the plunger to get out air bubbles, then turned back to Kylo. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and Kylo began to roll up his sleeve slowly.

“Can you find a vein?” Kylo asked.

Hux handed over the needle. “Yes. Hold this.”

* * *

By the next cycle, Kylo was able to get out of bed. Whatever that Zeltron had given him, it worked. Kylo walked alone to the canteen and back with some of the credits Hux had earned them, but the entire process was painfully slow. When he got back to the cell, Hux was smoking a cigarette on his bed and E’ban, the blue Chiss Hux had played sabacc with was on his knees on the floor, shining Hux’s boots.

“What’s this?” Kylo asked, motioning to E’ban. He winced with each slow step, walking over to his bed with a half-eaten cake in hand.

“You remember E’ban. He owes me a substantial amount and has decided to work off his debt. He can shine your shoes too if you’d like?” Hux’s tone had a sick kind of satisfaction in it.

Kylo groaned, a hand on his rib cage as he sat down. He winced, then looked at the young man on the floor of their cell. He nodded stiffly. “Yes, that’d be fine.”

“Hear that E’ban?” Hux reached a hand over to stroke E’ban’s cheek. He looked up from his work, fingers dotted with black from the shoe polish. “You can work off more of your debt by cleaning my friend here’s boots too.”

“Yes, sir,” E’ban said automatically. He stared up at Hux with red eyes and Hux stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. Then Hux dragged his fingers under his chin before he let him go and resume his work. Kylo stared at them. This was a side of Hux he’d never seen. Hux was gaming the system, he was manipulative and… passionate. Somehow he was still the cold, calculating General that Kylo knew, but he seemed to be having fun. Kylo laid down with a groan, and he knew E’ban would have to take his shoes off for him.


	5. Chapter 5

A constant cold pervaded inside the prison. Because of this, most inmates wore long sleeves, pants and laced up boots. So it was no surprise when Hux walked into their cell, towel around his shoulders with a full head of wet hair, but fully dressed. Kylo looked up from the bed where he was reading a datamag; he raised an eyebrow.

Water dripped onto the towel off strands of red hair as Hux walked past him to the shelf above his bed. Kylo watched him, and realized he'd been waiting for Hux to come back from the showers bare chested wrapped only in a towel. He blinked that thought away, not sure where it'd come from. Hux brushed a comb through his hair, then parted it straight down the right side. He combed his hair to each side, then opened a small tin of pomade he'd gotten through a trade.

He slicked a finger in it, rubbed it between his palms, then brushed it over his hair. Hux sighed softly as he did it, relishing in the fact that his hair wouldn't be falling in his face anymore. He turned around, wiped his hands on the towel, then wiped his face. He looked up, glancing at Kylo and noticed Kylo staring at him, slack-jawed.

"What?"

Kylo closed his mouth, his throat dry. "That contraband?"

"'Course it is." Hux walked back to the end of his bed and draped the towel over it in an attempt to get it to dry. He'd mostly been trying to ignore Kylo as he went through his grooming routine; it felt good to be clean shaven and have his hair out of his eyes. He'd forgotten over the decades after he grew out of childhood about just how terrible he felt when he was dirty.

He looked back at Kylo who was still staring. Hux sneered, "What?"

"Nothing," Kylo looked away quickly.

"Knock, knock."

Hux and Kylo both looked at the door. Tista and Daadu lingered just outside their cell; Daadu spoke up. "Mind if we do a little shopping?"

"Not at all," Hux stepped over to Kylo's side of the room to let them in. It was now very crowded in the cell with four bodies.

The Nikto's walked past to rummage through Hux's collection of fresh fruit. They could use it to make alcohol, and in return Hux would get a bottle. Then he could drink it or trade it, and he usually opted for the later. Hux stood with his arms crossed, watching them to make sure they didn't steal anything.

And Kylo watched Hux. He seemed so comfortable in their situation; he was amassing a small fortune in goods and credits all on his own. Kylo watched the way he stood firm, two feet on the ground, planting weight on both legs. Kylo let his eyes wander down the length of Hux; he'd never actually taken in his entire visage. Kylo finally tore his eyes away when the two aliens stopped whispering together.

"Three pears?"

"Sure, yeah. You know my price."

"Deal."

* * *

Kylo woke up alone. The cell door was closed, and Hux wasn’t there with him. Kylo sat up, his body well on its way back to full strength. He stood up and walked to the bars, no longer limping. He was getting used to feeling human, and all the pain that came with it. He looked out at the other cells across the way, then up and down the hallway as much as he could. There was no sign of Hux.

He didn’t have to wait long to know why. The guards dragged Hux back into the cell in the same fashion they’d dragged Kylo. Even though Hux looked relatively unharmed, his head hung limp between his shoulder blades and he was wearing nothing more than a pair of pants. One of the guards tossed his clothes into the cell after they dropped him onto the floor. Hux caught himself, barely, as he hit the floor. The guards left and Hux began to tremble violently as the door clinked shut.

Kylo was shocked with how small Hux looked. His shoulders were narrow, hips jagged with bones and his stomach was completely flat. He looked soft, and much younger than Kylo had always assumed he was. Hux was so pale... no, not pale, he had a tint of blue to his white skin. Kylo crossed the room in two large steps and knelt next to him. He reached out a hand towards his companion. “Hux-”

Hux put up a hand up to stop Kylo, his entire body trembling. He shivered and shook for a few seconds on the floor before he pulled himself up to all fours. He crawled over to the toilet and threw up, retching into the bowl. Kylo scrunched up his nose, making a sour face as Hux got rid of their last meal.

Then Hux started to dry heave, his shoulders hunched forward as he choked on his own vomit. He balled a hand tightly against his stomach as he tried to make the tremors stop, his other hand clutching the toilet. His body shook violently as it reacted to the cold consciousness he’d regained. After a few seconds of nothing coming up, a warm, moist wash cloth to his face drew his attention away from the toilet.

Kylo wiped his face with it and Hux curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering. “F-f-freez-z-zing,” Hux choked out, his hand still balled tight against his stomach. Kylo got up and pulled the blanket off of Hux’s bed. He draped it over Hux who continue to shiver in a tight ball. Kylo sighed and looked down at the General,  _his_ General, nearly frozen to death and suffering from frostbite. Kylo began to get undressed.

He stripped down to his boxers and pulled the blanket off of Hux. Hux let out a pitiful whine, his fingers too numb to grasp the blanket and take it back. Kylo tossed it on his bed, on top of the wool blanket he already had and pulled back the sheets. Then he hauled Hux to his bed.

“W-w-what-“

“Get on, trust me.”

“K-k-kylo-“

Kylo pushed Hux over onto his side, then slipped in behind him. He pulled the blankets over both of them, his front to Hux’s back. He wrapped his long arms around Hux’s torso and pulled him close. Hux felt like an icicle against him, and his trembling was almost uncontrollable.

Kylo forced Hux’s hands flat against his chest with one of Kylo’s hands over both of them. He squeezed reassuringly, and held Hux close. With any luck, Kylo’s body heat would keep Hux warm.

* * *

Hux rolled over and found his face nuzzled in to Kylo Ren’s chest. He was slightly disoriented for a moment until he heard the sounds of the prison outside the cell. He could smell Kylo’s musk, slightly fresh yet salty, like an ocean breeze. He pressed his forehead against Kylo’s chest, an arm slipping around him. How long had he been asleep? How long had he been in Kylo’s arms?

He used his other hand to pull up the corner of the blanket that had slipped from his shoulder. Kylo barely moved, deep asleep. Hux sighed and snuggled in; he felt much better. His toes curled and flexed, and he was glad to be able to feel them again. He’d been worried when they locked him in a freeze chamber that bits of him might fall off. He wasn’t sure how long they’d kept him in there, but it was long enough for him to pass out from the extreme temperature. He breathed in Kylo again, and realized he was incredibly soft.

He was soft like this, asleep and unaware. He was just the same as any other human. It was strange lying next to one of the only men in the whole Galaxy that he had an emotional connection to, even if the emotions were mostly hatred and loathing. Hux smiled softly to himself and gently stroked Kylo’s arm as they lay together, cherishing the moment for as long as it would last. He decided to indulge himself just a little bit, so Hux reached up a hand, paused, and then gently stroked his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

He’d only felt his hair once before, and that’s when it had been soaked in blood. Now his hair was soft from a recent shower, and Kylo breathed steadily against Hux. Suddenly Kylo woke up and spoke, “Hux?”

Hux stopped his stroking; he’d been caught. He sat up, looking down at Kylo whose eyes opened sleepily. Hux scooted to the end of the bed, and Kylo rolled over onto his back to watch him. Hux got up, taking a step over Kylo on the bed. He didn’t say anything as he pulled his blanket off of Kylo, and wrapped it around himself. Then he went back to his bed and laid down. Kylo watched him curl up in a ball, and Kylo was almost disheartened. He’d felt Hux’s hand in his hair, how he’d touched him so tenderly. Kylo looked away, rolling back onto his side and let out a quiet sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux took a seat at Brim’s dice table. He had a few spare credits to lose, and had to talk to the Zeltron, and cell block leader, who claimed to know Hux's identity. The second he sat down, the two ogres at the table got up. Hux knew they were Zeltron’s body guards and Hux definitely didn’t want to get involved with him. But he picked up a spare set of dice and began to roll.

“Mitt,” he said and Brim nodded.

“Brim.” They shook hands.

“You said you know me?”

“Dice isn’t your game, _General_.”

It was refreshing to hear the title, but Hux tried not to let his satisfaction show. “Have you been in here long?”

“Very long.” Hux transferred several credits before they began a new game. Two rolls in and he was already losing.

“You have contacts on the outside,” Hux said.

“Mmhmm.”

“I need you to get out a message for me.”

Brim smirked, grizzly face looking even more twisted as the corners of his lips turned up. “It’ll cost you.”

“Sure. Once I’m out-“

“While you’re in here. I need collateral, confirmation you’ll pay the rest  _if_ you get out.”

“I’ll give you all my credits.”

Brim slammed his dice down on the table and covered them with his hand. He looked up at Hux. “All?”

Hux nodded, “Sure. I can always make more.”

Brim eyed Hux, judging him. Then he nodded, “Alright. But you have to lose them to avoid suspicion.”

“Done. Now I need you to send a message to… anyone. Anyone of my… friends. Tell them where we are, and that we’re alive.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

* * *

There was a riot on the third level. Hux and Kylo had nothing to do with it so they were simply locked in their cell, not beaten, along with other non combatants. It was a good time for the two to unwind so Hux broke out a bottle of booze and the two men passed it between them. They sat on Hux's bed shoulder to shoulder as Hux regaled Kylo with a story of his time at the Academy.

Hux giggled next to Kylo as he held the open bottle of booze. Kylo watched the lines streaked down his cheeks as he laughed almost unabashedly. Kylo let his eyes trail to Hux's lips, spread wide in a grin. Hux rocked side to side, brushing his shoulder against Kylo's. This was, perhaps, the most relaxed they'd ever been around each other.

Finally Hux turned his head to see Kylo staring, and Hux froze. His smile drained slightly at the look Kylo gave him; it was sharp, predatory. He leaned in, perhaps because he was drawn into Kylo's gaze, or perhaps because he was drunk. Whatever the reason, Kylo caught Hux's lips with his own. Hux stiffened.

The kiss was soft, close-mouthed. Hux's grip tightened on the bottle in his hand as he waited for Kylo to break away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound insulted but the intimation fell short.

"What are _you_  doing?" Kylo threw back at him in a whisper. Then Kylo went in for another kiss and Hux let him. Kylo pressed his lips harder against Hux's and took the bottle out of his hand. Hux seemed reticent, but not repulsed. Kylo set the bottle down under the bedframe as he pushed Hux into the bed, leading him with their locked lips.

Kylo's plush bottom lip pushed open Hux's wanting mouth and Hux reached up a hand. He hesitated, then pushed Kylo's hair back. He held it back, relishing in the thick locks as he held it behind his ear, Kylo hovering over him. The kiss was neat, not sloppy; it was clear to Kylo that like pretty much everything else, Hux had experience in this field.

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux's waist and hoisted him up towards the top of the bed without breaking the kiss. Then he slotted himself firmly between Hux's legs and grinded his hips up. Hux froze, mouth open as Kylo caught him off guard. Kylo took the opportunity to suck on the General's bottom lip; he could already tell how vulnerable Hux was going to be during all of this. Hux let out a quiet noise of protest, almost like a squeak, when Kylo roughly pulled his shirt off. Kylo tossed his own across the room, then continued to grind between Hux's legs.

Hux held onto him, Kylo frotting hard against Hux as he nibbled on his ear.

"You like that, General?" Kylo whispered in Hux's ear.

"Yes," Hux answered with uncertainty. Kylo ran his hands down Hux's sides. He couldn't quite see him, their room was always so dark but he knew he'd be tracing his fingers over miles of creamy skin. He hooked his fingers in Hux's belt loop, sat back, and yanked.

Hux gasped, his pants unceremoniously pulled off. He wiggled out of the bottom of them, then lay bare on the bed as Kylo stood up to get out of his own. He visibly shivered in the cold cell, reaching out for Kylo as he came to him again.

"Its cold," Hux said, almost a whine.

"I'll keep you warm," Kylo cooed, stroking a hand down Hux's cheek. He locked Hux in another kiss, rolling his hips into Hux's as the man who outranked him squirmed underneath him. Hux was working up an excitement, his movements a bit quicker and shallower than Kylo's. Their dicks dragged together, squished between them, each one already half hard at the prospects of this encounter.

Kylo reached a hand up, forgetting for a moment that he was force-null. When the bottle didn't come automatically, he sat up with a growl of frustration. Hux looked up to where he'd been reaching, and looked back at Kylo. He took this opportunity to stroke a finger over Kylo's chest; he felt the muscle underneath, and trailed his finger down his stomach. "You'd really use the Force for _that?_ "

"Of course. It ruins the moment to break away." He snatched the lotion off the shelf; it was a decadent hand cream Hux had acquired. Then Kylo rolled them over, pulled one of Hux's legs over his hip and stroked down between him. Kylo watched Hux's facial expressions, staring into almost near darkness for a sign that Hux wanted him to stop. But Hux's kiss was the only answer he received.

When he pressed a finger in using not the most gracious of lubricants, Hux moaned softly into Kylo's mouth. Hux held Kylo close, clinging to Kylo as he pushed his index finger in. Hux was warm inside even if his skin was pricked with goosebumps. Then Hux reached down to stroke Kylo, the flat palm of his hand pressing down on Kylo's tip.

After some serious teasing, Hux was losing it. His hand moved in an uneven rhythm around Kylo whose open mouth was hardly enough to smother the needy whines coming from Hux. Kylo wiggled two synchronized fingers inside of Hux, satisfied that he was touching Hux in the right place. He was almost proud of himself, that he was able to throw off the General's rhythm, to make him coo under Kylo's touch.

Finally he pulled his fingers out and Hux bucked his hips, begging for more. "Right there, just like that," Kylo said as he rolled Hux over onto his back. Hux spread his legs and hiked one up; Kylo glanced down to see what he was doing but was disappointed that he couldn't see the color of Hux's cock. He wondered if it was red, or a swollen purple. He wondered if Hux was a redhead on both ends. Kylo locked his jaw as he positioned himself, sliding the flat of himself against Hux's line that hid the prize he seeked.

Then Kylo pressed in, feeling the spot where the muscle dipped, and he let himself slip in. He breached Hux slowly, his crowned tip stopping just inside. "Are you okay?"

Hux had fallen silent the second Kylo positioned himself between his cheeks. Hux was staring at Kylo, eyes wide, mouth open. Then he nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm-" Hux gasped. Kylo'd pushed in deeper while he had tried to get his thoughts together. Kylo chuckled, deep voice rattling in his throat. He pulled out a bit, stroked a hand through Hux's deliciously tousled hair, then pushed in farther.

He got a steady rhythm going, Hux's hand firm on the back of Kylo's neck, keeping his face close. Kylo caged in Hux's head with a forearm on either side, his elbows denting the bed. He'd never imagined Hux would be so clingy, like he wanted Kylo even closer. They rocked back and forth on the bed, Kylo's breath warm on Hux's face. Hux was in pure ecstasy, unable to recall the last time he let someone do this to him.

Finally Kylo groaned. He dipped his head next to Hux's, and moved Hux's hand off his leg. Hux opened his eyes, releasing Kylo from his grip and Kylo rolled them over.

Hux sat up in Kylo's lap with a leg on either side of him. He wrapped an arm tight around Kylo's shoulders, the other twisted in his hair. "Oh, stars, don't stop," he moaned in Kylo's ear. His voice was softer than normal, and he sounded _desperate_. "Don't stop," he whispered again. Kylo's hand on Hux's lower back helped him move back and forth in his lap.

Kylo chuckled in his ear, "I won't." Kylo let Hux do most of the work. He repositioned them once so his back was against the wall, that way he wouldn't have to hold himself up. Then he wrapped his arm around Hux's back and pulled him into an embrace. With his mouth on Hux's neck, Kylo could just imagine that cupids bow on Hux's upper lip, perky when his mouth was open but stiff most of the time. It gave Kylo immense satisfaction to be able to make Hux like this.

"The General," Kylo purred. Hux towered over Kylo, which was a new experience for him. Hux heard his words before another spark of pleasure shot up his spine. "Who knew you'd be like this."

"Like what?" Hux sighed.

"Desperate," Kylo almost spat the word. Then he flipped Hux over, wrestling himself free from Hux's grasp and pinned Hux's hands above his head. Hux moaned louder, he couldn't stop it. Kylo's pace, the way he held him, the way he _felt_ was all-consuming. Kylo silenced the moan with a bruising kiss, pushing up Hux's legs with a thumb on the back of his knee. Hux's feet were tossed back and forth in the air as Kylo bore down on him. Kylo forced open his lips to evoke another moan that he could swallow.

Hux's fingers tightened, all ten digits twisted in five of Kylo's as Kylo kept him pinned. Hux tightened around Kylo's cock when he began to hit the exact spot Hux craved. Kylo was unrelenting, and it was tipping Hux over the edge. Kylo lowered his face and nuzzled in to Hux's neck as they came. Hux spilled out over Kylo's hand that twisted painfully tight around his tip. Kylo pressed all the way in as deep as he could. He let out a grunt as Hux held his breath, pulled out half way, then all the way back in as he came too.

It was so different, doing this without the Force. He had to put more work in to it, more work into controlling Hux, keeping him calm but also on the edge. He wasn't accustomed to using so much physical strength in a situation like this, but so far he was fairly certain he hadn't hurt Hux. From the frantic noises Hux had made, Kylo assumed Hux was the opposite of hurt.

He looked up when he finished, and memorized Hux's face that was cast in shadow. His lips were parted in a silent moan, half-lidded eyes showing only the whites. Then Kylo released Hux, slowly sliding out and Hux gasped. When he exhaled, his breath trembled and his body began to shake as the last stream of the orgasm was dragged out by Kylo's perfect technique. Kylo let Hux's fingers go, using his hand to brace himself up as he pulled all the way out. Hux arched his back, eyes still closed as Kylo released him, Hux's entire body on fire.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the post-riot lockdown was over, a dozen guards stormed their cell. They were unprepared when the guards forced them into submission and restrained them with stuncuffs. Both men were dressed, a deck of cards spread between them as they passed the time. A black bag was put over Hux’s head and he was dragged from the cell first. He was dragged to the left, away from the rec and canteen area.

“Kylo!” The charade was over, they’d found out who Hux and Kylo really were.

“Hux? Hux!” Kylo shouted. He was dragged off to the right and his shouts grew distant.

“Where are you taking me? Kylo!” Hux shouted.

“Hux! What the- Hux!” Suddenly Hux was pulled to his feet and, with the hand of a guard under each arm, he stumbled down a set of stairs away from Kylo.

He was immediately led through a door and the silence of the hallway was deafening. After living with the constant noise for what he presumed were weeks, the quiet corridor was jarring. He walked along quickly with the guards who pulled him almost at a jogging pace to an undisclosed location.

They turned left, then another left. They made a quick right followed by an immediate left. He tried to keep track of where they were going, but just when he couldn’t remember if they’d made two or three lefts, a door opened and a scorching wall of heat hit him. He gasped and tried to plant his feet on the ground; he heard gravel crunch underfoot.

The guards dragged him forward and he stumbled up a boarding ramp. He realized he was outside and being taken away from the prison; but Kylo wasn’t with him. They sat him down on one of the benches that lined the walls of the ship and buckled him in.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked forcefully, tossing his head to get the bag off. But it was useless; he couldn’t get it off and he couldn’t see a damned thing. And with his hands locked behind his back, he was virtually helpless.

“Cleared for takeoff,” he heard a quiet voice say. He heard a hiss as the hydraulic pistons raised the boarding ramp. The compartment pressurized and his ears popped. Then the space craft began to shake as they lifted off the ground and as the nose of the craft turned up towards outer space, he heard the landing gear retract.

He wanted to scream at them. He wanted to ask them where _the fuck_ was Kylo Ren and where the fuck they were taking _him_. Life had been relatively good in the cell as far as imprisonment went. He’d only been tortured once and had already begun to win back the credits he’d transferred to Brim. The ship shook as they flew out of the atmosphere but it quickly evened out. He didn’t bother to pull on his restraints; it would be useless and he wanted to conserve his energy. He could hear his captors, who still didn’t take the bag off his head, as they whispered together. It made him angry.

Sometime later, the pilot spoke up again in that quiet voice. “Prepare for landing.” He raised his head, his senses straining to figure out where they were, and why they had taken him. The ship landed and when the boarding ramp opened, a blustry breeze filled the cabin. Hux shivered, and a second later he was unbuckled and pulled up from his seat. He hoped this wasn’t more torture. He liked to think of himself as a man of strength, but he’d almost died once already. He stumbled down the ramp with the guards, a hand on either arm as they guided him.

More pebbles crunched under his boots and if it wasn’t freezing, he might have thought they just took him for a ride to psychologically torture him. That they were taking him back to his cell where Kylo Ren would be waiting for him. A few feet later though and he was boarding another ship; he groaned. Now he would never be found.

“We’ve brought him.”

“Good,” said a female voice. Hux tilted his head to listen. “You’ve done well.”

“Now as for payment-“

“The First Order doesn’t _pay_ for hostages,” she spat. Suddenly blaster fire erupted all around him. Hux fell to his knees and curled up into a ball on the floor. He tensed and closed his eyes as he waited for it to subside. Just as soon as it started, he heard two loud thuds, then footsteps approaching.

The black bag was pulled from his head and he opened his eyes to see the face of Captain Phasma. She was wearing plain civilian clothes and was flanked by four storm troopers who wore something similar. They looked like smugglers wrapped in brown pants and mismatching jackets. He was so happy to see her that he could positively kiss her, but of course he refrained.

“General,” Phasma unlocked the stuncuffs. They fell to the floor and he sat up.

“Captain,” he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Then he looked behind him and stood up. He saw the other ship, empty, and the bodies of two dead guards on the ground between the ships, and a dead pilot slumped over in the seat. He turned back to Phasma. “Where’s Kylo Ren?”

“We don’t know-“

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He snapped.

Phasma stopped and asked for clarification. “General?”

“We were imprisoned together. It was supposed to be  _both_ of us.”

“We’re still looking for his whereabouts sir, but haven’t been able to track Commander Ren since they took him out of the prison.”

“That double-crosser,” Hux whispered, thinking about his deal with Brim.

“Should we prepare for takeoff?”

“Yes, yes.” He cleared his throat. “Prepare for takeoff, what’s our destination?”


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the Finalizer, Hux went to report immediately to Snoke. He skipped the medbay for now; he had to update Snoke on all the information he had. When Hux entered the chamber, he realized he wasn’t wearing his uniform, and had no First Order symbols on his clothing. He got down to one knee, letting his head bow as Snoke’s hologram greeted him.

“I have urgent news, Supreme Leader.”

“Do tell, General.”

“Kylo Ren and I were kidnapped and kept on the prison moon Oovoo IV. I made a deal with one of the prisoners to relay information to the First Order. While it can’t be verified what information was received, I can confirm Kylo Ren and I were separated. We do not know his whereabouts at this time, however the search is ongoing.”

He finished and repeated the words in his head. He’d planned what to tell Snoke the entire trip back to the Finalizer, but now he wasn’t so certain. And the growing silence that Snoke let linger in the air unnerved him. Finally, Snoke spoke.

“Rise, General.”

Hux stood up, and looked up at Snokes impossibly tall hologram. It still unnerved him like it always had, but it felt familiar. He was glad to be back on the Finalizer.

“I will take care of locating Kylo Ren. You will return to your duties as General to ensure the plans go ahead as scheduled.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux put a balled fist up to his chest in salute and bowed his head once. Then he paused, staring at the floor; he felt a tight ache. He wanted to focus all their energy on locating Ren and rescuing him. He realized a small pang of fear was tickling at the back of his brain for the man who he’d gotten to know as more than just a coworker. He jerked out of his thoughts and realized he’d been holding the salute for a second too long. He let his arm fall to the side and turned to leave the room, going right to the medbay.

* * *

Hux had been back on the Finalizer for almost a week. Things were going well. Phasma had done a masterful job keeping the troops in order even with the head of the snake cut off. The Lieutenants had shown a masterful understanding of military techniques and had kept the Starkiller Base project on schedule. Lieutenant Mitaka had even taken full responsibility for ensuring shipments of raw materials went uninterrupted in his absence. Hux had never been more proud of his men.

Kylo Ren had returned three days after Hux’s arrival. He was in the medbay, unresponsive but alive. Hux was on the bridge, black uniform pressed and shining with the red wheel emblem he was proud to wear. His datapad pinged and he looked down; it was an emergency message. He was needed at the medbay immediately.

Hux walked through the halls with four Storm Troopers behind him, his footsteps quick and heavy on the floor grates. He turned a corner into the medbay and stopped. The bacta tank had sprung a leak, the gelatinous substance spraying over one wall. All of the tables were turned over, medical supplies scattered on the floor and two medical droids looked like they’d imploded. The one attending physician was pressed against a wall, his feet a few inches off the ground and he groped at his throat as he choked.

Hux turned to see Kylo Ren very much awake, standing on the other side of the room buck ass naked with his hand outstretched towards the doctor. He was shaking; the feeling of the Force around him buzzed like static. Hux’s only hesitation was when he stopped in the doorway, then he walked over to Kylo.

“Kylo, stop!”

His eyes seemed to clear, the haze across them draining as he saw Hux. Kylo let his arm fall, and with it the physician who landed hard and started to cough.

“You’re safe.”

Kylo fell to his knees, eyes open wide as he watched Hux approach. Hux grabbed a lab coat that hung near the door and instantly draped it around Kylo as he knelt in front of him. “You’re safe,” He said again and Kylo slumped against him. Hux put a reassuring hand on the back of his neck and Kylo let his head fall on Hux’s shoulder. Kylo was breathing hard, and Hux could feel his shaky hand on the top of Hux’s leg, using it to steady himself.


	9. Chapter 9

After the return of General Hux and Commander Ren, things seemed to go ahead of schedule. Kylo Ren resumed his training under the careful guidance of Snoke, and Hux went about supervising the continued construction of Starkiller Base. Things were going swimmingly; it seemed even the Republic hadn’t been able to block as many of their shipments as usual.

Two weeks after their return, Hux decided to have a debriefing session with Ren. They’d barely spoken since their return, mostly in part because Ren had already been sent out on a mission. Hux scheduled a late meeting after dinner with Ren, though it would take place in his quarters. After they spent so much time together in such a confined space, he knew another confined space would be best for hashing out exactly what happened.

Hux’s room was basic with a twin bed pushed against one wall, and a desk pushed against the other. He also had a dresser and a spare, armless chair but besides that the room was fairly stark; he hardly ever spent enough time there to decorate anyways. He turned the desk chair around to face the other chair, and poured out two fingers of jhorian whiskey in to two standard issue tin cups. Kylo Ren sat across from him, his helmet placed next to his feet as they talked in the low lighting of Hux’s quarters.

“I put a bounty on that Zeltron’s head for double crossing me.”

“What did he do, exactly?” Kylo took a sip of his drink. He sat back with one ankle crossed over his knee, his drink resting on top of his leg.

“I told him to let the First Order know where WE were. Apparently they didn’t get _that_ message.”

Kylo nodded. Now it was Hux’s turn to take a sip of his drink. He asked quietly, his voice low. “So... what happened?” Kylo frowned and looked away. He sighed and downed the rest of his drink. Hux passed him the bottle, "Better than what we're used to, huh?"  Kylo nodded and poured out a generous helping. He put the bottle down.

“They made me watch you, in that freeze chamber. They made me think it was live, not a recording, and that they were going to kill you this time if I didn’t give them information.”

“What type of information?”

“My real name, where I came from. Anything. You were right - they had no idea who we were.” Hux frowned and Kylo continued. “I watched the whole thing, and then when it looked like you died…” Hux sat silently, staring aghast at Kylo as he recounted his tale. “It gave me strength. Knowing you’d held out so long, _twice_. I knew if I didn’t survive, there would be no First Order. So I endured…”

“Oh Kylo,” Hux sighed with pity, looking away from him. Hux frowned in to his drink. Suddenly his face was tilted up with soft lips pressed against his own. Hux tensed like he had the first time, and moved his drink aside so it wouldn’t spill. He received the kiss for as long as it would last. Finally Kylo pulled away, a hand on both of the arm rests of Hux’s desk chair. Hux hissed his name, “Kylo.”

Kylo pulled away slightly, trying to catch Hux’s eyes. Hux seemed shy in this moment. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Something about how deep Kylo’s voice was when he was so close made Hux twitch. "We did it before."

“We were drunk. We were in prison."

"So? You've done it before, its your _predilection_ , General."

"Those were extraneous circumstances. Now we're back here _.._." He sighed. "If we were just normal men-“

“You’re the only reason I survived in that place. The only way I made it through each day was because of _you_. If you hadn’t been there with me, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“You’d have survived.” Kylo went in for another kiss but Hux dodged it, though he didn’t try to push Kylo away.

“We’re the only two people who _can_ do this, Hux. Just you and me.”

“Kylo, its-“ Hux stopped himself and chewed the inside of his cheek. He looked up, caught Kylo’s weighted gaze and sighed. “Okay.” And leaned up to return Kylo’s kiss. Then he pushed Kylo back towards his chair. Hux began to unlace his boots, and Kylo mirrored him. Kylo also took off his bet, placing it gently on the ground, the saber lying next to it, discarded.

Then Hux was in his lap, straddling him, towering over him as they kissed. Kylo’s lips were soft and plush, his mouth needy and Hux was willing to give him a passionate kiss. He tugged on Kylo’s lower lip, sucking on it as Kylo wrapped one arm around Hux, the other unzipped his coat. Kylo helped Hux take his coat off and as soon as it was, Hux slipped out of the kiss.

He got down to his knees, spreading Kylo’s legs with a hand on each inner knee. “Hux, you don’t have to.” Hux unzipped Kylo’s pants and Kylo sat up a bit more so Hux could pull his pants down.

“It would be my pleasure, _Master_ of the Knights of Ren,” Hux muttered the title before he grabbed Kylo’s balls and squeezed gently. Kylo groaned and tilted his head back. He pulled open the buttons on the front of his shirt, then he ran a hand through his hair, holding it there as he let Hux suck him off. It felt so damn good he didn’t want it to stop, but he was able to stay ahead of himself. After a few minutes Hux swallowed Kylo whole, his throat tightening around Kylo’s tip.

Kylo let out a shuddered moan and put his hand on the back of Hux’s head. He forced Hux to stay all the way down, Kylo’s eyes blinking open and head tilting down to look at Hux. Hux grasped at Kylo’s sides, balling up the fabric of his shirt, his eyes closing tight as he choked. He was silent for a few seconds. When his shoulders tensed, Kylo let him go. Hux sputtered and coughed as he was released, but when he went to go back down on Kylo, Kylo drew him up with a finger hooked under his chin.

Hux licked his lips, eyes half lidded and went to wipe his mouth. Kylo swatted his hand away and pulled him in to a deep kiss, tasting his saltiness in Hux’s mouth. Hux hummed in to the kiss. Kylo stood up, holding the kiss and walking Hux back towards the bed. He walked out of his pants on the way, and shoved Hux down as soon as his calves hit the edge of the bed. Hux caught himself and Kylo followed, pressing him down into the mattress in a familiar stance. Hux reached up and pushed off Kylo’s shirt, and soon they were both disrobed.

They grinded against each other slowly, Hux moaning softly into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo was fairly silent, one hand on the bed to brace himself, the other stroking over Hux’s arms, his sides, up to his cheek. Kylo stroked his fingers over Hux’s skin, feeling him with both his hands and his mind, adjusting his technique or pinching Hux’s nipple just in the way he wanted. He stroked Hux passionately. His rough fingers were already growing new blisters from his training, but he still had enough feeling to memorize the dips and arches of Hux’s skin. Kylo memorized his taste too.

Hux reached over to the bedside table, struggling to stretch his arm that far. Suddenly the drawer opened and Hux broke their kiss, Kylo Ren looking up over Hux’s head. A small, black bottle floated out from the drawer and Kylo snatched it out of the air. Hux looked up at Kylo in disbelief; he wanted to say something snide about his use of the Force, but Hux knew better than to do that… right now, anyways.

Kylo slicked his fingers and stroked one around the tight dent between Hux’s cheeks. Hux wrapped a leg around Kylo’s waist, arms wrapped around his shoulders and he kissed Kylo passionately as he anticipated it. Kylo pulled out of the kiss though, pulling away. As Hux leaned up to kiss Kylo, he let his lips linger close enough to keep Hux wanting more, but far enough that he could watch Hux’s face as he slipped in a finger. Hux’s eyes closed and his lips fell slack in a circle as Kylo pressed his index finger all the way in.

This was how it was supposed to be. Hux wanted to be overwhelmed by Kylo, to be enmeshed by him and now Kylo could give it to him. And Kylo could memorize his face, his moans, the color of his freckles because now they had light shining down on them. Even if it was dim, it wasn't the near-pitch black of the cell they'd been in. It was also warm, so Hux's body was more yielding to Kylo.

Kylo wasn’t one to go slow. He suddenly hooked his finger, and began to tap Hux rapidly. Hux let out a shuttered gasp before Kylo completely enveloped his senses. Then he began to move his finger in and out, Hux squirming underneath. Every motion was measured and methodical, meant to draw Hux out of himself and drown him. By the time Kylo pulled out two fingers, Hux was agonizing over how amazing he felt.

Kylo rolled them over so Hux was on top. Hux let out a small squeak, completely unprepared for how passionate Force-sensitive Kylo was. He pushed Hux up with a hand on either side of his waist. Hux sat up to straddle Kylo, then hoisted himself up to rub Kylo’s tip against him.

“Are you ready for this?” Kylo whispered. He watched Hux's dick bob, a delicious red color. He was pleasantly surprised to notice the little patch of curly red hair that grew straight up towards his belly button. Hux almost managed a smile, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at Kylo. Kylo’s hair was splashed over Hux’s pillows like an ink stain.

“Oh yeah,” Hux whispered confidently and reached a hand behind him to push Kylo’s dick forward a bit. Kylo stretched Hux open, breaching him as Hux slid down ever so slightly over his tip. Then he slid a bit more, pressed up off of Kylo with his thighs, then went back down deeper. Hux built up a slow, steady rhythm with Kylo’s hands on his hips as he worked his way all the way down.

He wasn’t expecting it, so when Kylo’s hips snapped up to meet Hux’s, bottoming out all the way into Hux, Hux gasped. He went to fall forward but Kylo caught one of Hux’s hands in his own, his other hand pressing against Hux’s chest. “Stay up there.” Hux finally moaned, his eyes opening to look at Kylo, to ask him why he had to make Hux do this. Why he was making him fuck him, and why Kylo was being so passionately consuming. Then Kylo began to thrust in and out of Hux despite Hux being on top of him, and Hux’s chest exploded in warmth under Kylo’s touch.

Finally Kylo decided to stop torturing Hux, whose thighs were burning from the strain of moving the way he was on his knees. Kylo let Hux collapse in to him, and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. Hux let out a lascivious sigh as he sunk into Kylo’s chest. Kylo dodged the kiss Hux tried give him, and rolled them over swiftly. Hux let out a cry of surprise, suddenly sprawled out on his back. Kylo reached down and pushed one of Hux's legs up. He wrapped his arm around the leg, forcing Hux’s knee into his chest, and his hand held firmly at the back of Hux’s neck. Then he fucked him hard, thrusting in and out mercilessly.

Hux couldn’t do anything but hold on, his arms around Kylos shoulder and his other leg wrapped around his waist. Kylo ground him in to the mattress, breathing hard in to his ear as he held him virtually prisoner under him. Hux could feel Kylo pulsing in him, Kylo’s balls slapping against him with each thrust. He rutted in to Hux who tried desperately not to come, but just then an invisible hand started to stroke him.

Hux gasped and his eyes shot open, “Kylo!”

Kylo kissed Hux hard, his pace unrelenting. “Shhh,” he whispered in to the kiss as if to comfort Hux. Hux was immersed in Kylo. His head tilted back, and Kylo watched Hux’s eyes roll up and disappear somewhere into his skull. Hux’s lips were parted as he lay at the mercy of Kylo, and Kylo kissed his jaw. He didn’t stop, and he certainly didn’t slow down.

Suddenly Hux let out a cry like he’d been slapped. The invisible hand twisted up over him and he came between them. Kylo kept up his pace the whole time, bestowing the pleasure onto Hux who came milky white onto skin almost equally as pale. Kylo felt himself sneer as he watched Hux’s face, as he watched Hux float away from the sheer, overwhelming feeling of being touched by someone who was Force-sensitive, of someone who knew exactly where to touch and what to do.

When he was satisfied Hux didn’t have a drop left in him, Kylo began to slow. The second his pace changed though Hux gasped. His senses seemed to snap back in to place and he began to push Kylo away, to push at his shoulders and Kylo let his leg down.

“Okay, okay,” he whispered with a satisfied smile and pulled out, a hand at his base to help him. He pulled out slow, and the heels of Hux’s feet pressed hard in to the mattress as he waited painfully for Kylo to pull out. The second he was out Hux gasped again and began to arch his back.

“Oh my stars, oh my-“ Hux arched up towards Kylo who stroked a hand over his cheek. Hux tossed a hand over his head as the pleasure seemed to linger longer than normal. The edges of Hux’s vision was still black, the rest of it was blurry, and he wasn’t even sure they were still on the Finalizer anymore.

“Relax,” Kylo purred and Hux let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. Hux pressed his forehead against Kylo’s, and then his breaths came quick and fast. He twitched as his body recovered, the seemingly endless pounding he’d just received leaving his muscles exhausted.

“Just relax,” Kylo whispered and began to twist his hand around himself, between their bodies. He stroked himself to get off, Hux nearly inconsolable as Kylo jerked off over him. Hux was so out of it he couldn’t even reach up to brush back Kylo’s hair from his face. Instead he lay there, flustered and trembling.

It was so primal when Kylo came, spilling out over Hux, his cum mixing with Hux’s that was already on his stomach. Kylo grunted as he came, fist tight around all of himself. As soon as he was done he collapsed next to Hux, pinning his leg there. Hux didn’t protest, his body still incredibly weak from the exertion of what had just occurred.

Kylo nudged Hux who opened his eyes, and Kylo offered him a hand towel from Hux’s dresser. He took it and smirked, “That’s inappropriate.” He knew Kylo had used the Force to get the towel over to the bed so neither had to stand up.

“Are you complaining?”

“You’re all sorts of filthy, aren’t you?” Hux wiped up and discarded the towel on the floor, before he rolled over to face Kylo.

“You like it,” he whispered, lacing his fingers with Hux’s.

“If I’d known it would be like _that_..."

"Like what?"

"With the Force, that was..."

"Mmhmm," Kylo smirked. “General Hux, pining after a coworker,” Kylo teased.

“You’re more than a coworker Ren. Kylo,” he corrected himself. They stared in to each other’s eyes for a while, sharing the moment.

“My birth name is Ben."

“I had no idea," Hux's eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Most people don’t.”

Hux untangled himself and sat up. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked down at Kylo. Laying naked in Hux's bed, Kylo had become a bit more man than myth.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
